


Ghost Hunt

by grahamirror (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/grahamirror
Summary: Will and Abigail are on holiday in Lithuania when they hear about a haunted castle.





	Ghost Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU where Abigail is Will's adopted daughter and they haven't met Hannibal.

"Come on, Will!"

Abigail's excited voice is hushed but it still sounds loud in the quiet forest. She's leading the way, the beam of her flashlight a point for him to reach. Will obligingly follows her through the dark, just as he followed her on this ghost hunting adventure. 

His little girl has grown up and for their last family vacation before she goes away to college they've decided to explore the lesser known parts of Eastern Europe. They made their way to a small Lithuanian town with the intention of going hiking and fishing in the forest that surrounded it. Their plan shifted when the owner of the hotel they were staying in told them about the castle. There was a local legend that it was haunted. Hunters would come back from trips and tell everyone that they were just about to shoot a deer when it suddenly disappeared without a trace. Mushroom gatherers would say they heard a little girl's voice but there was no child in sight. The supposed ghost activity apparently was the strongest around the Lecter Dvaras. The Lecter family had lived there for generations until a few decades ago when they had seemingly vanished. According to the legend it was members of the family that haunted their ancestral home.

Abigail was nearly jumping with excitement at the opportunity of going on a ghost hunt. Will wasn't sold on the idea. He'd had to explain to people his whole life that he wasn't a psychic and that his gift was just heightened sensitivity but there had been moments when he himself doubted if he'd felt something supernatural. He'd kept his doubts to himself, people thought he was strange anyway. But if there really was something haunting the Lecter castle he didn't want to encounter it. He told himself that the story was just made up to entertain tourists and agreed to go exploring the forest in the cold dead of night. 

Maybe if they were lucky they would be startled at the noise an animal made, agree that they've had a sufficiently scary evening and go back to the hotel and their warm beds. But they hadn't come across anything and the only sound they could hear was the crunch of dry leaves and branches under their boots.

Will had gone out with his hopes up but they've been wandering though the dark woods for so long that they've reached the castle. It stands proudly before them, the damage that time and the elements have caused it not taking away from its beauty in the slightest. The facade is a little crumbled but the battlements are still ready for defence.

He catches up to Abigail who is standing in front of the fence and shining her flashlight at the large wrought iron gate. It's decorated with the Lecter family crest. The moss covered plaque is inscribed with the words Lecter Dvaras framed by a pair of hounds and a coiled snake ready to attack underneath them.

She turns to him and he knows what's she's about to say. He sighs.

"Alright, let's go in"

They climb over the high iron fence and make their way towards the imposing manor. Once again Abigail is ahead of him but this time she wanders off towards the back of the house. He doesn't follow her as closely as before. The iron and stone fence surrounding them is keeping them safe and besides, she is a grown woman now and she can take care of herself. He takes his time examining the crumbling facade and going closer until he reaches the front door. Diamond shaped patterns are carved into the wood and the handle is moulded like a spiral. Will imagines the key that unlocks the door must be richly decorated too. He tries to open it but it doesn't give. For a moment he thinks about returning with some tools and trying to get inside but there would be no point. There is nothing for him and Abigail here, it's just an old empty house, even if it's big and lavish. He turns away from the door and goes to look for his daughter.

As he walks towards the back of the grand house he can see tiny dots of light dancing in the air. The night is thick and heavy around them but they move freely, drawing beautiful shapes in the darkness. There are more and more fireflies around him the further he walks. He follows their flight until he sees Abigail. She's standing still and illuminating a gravestone with her flashlight. Fireflies are circling around her too. He reaches her and when she turns towards him he sees her eyes are watering. He gathers her in his arms.

"Dad, she was only a child"

He looks at the gravestone that caused her distress . The name on it is Mischa Lecter and the dates show she died very young. He holds Abby tighter and kisses her head. Her hopes for a fun ghost hunting adventure are gone now that they're faced with the reality of the child who died here. He can sense her guilt at the idea of disturbing the little girl's spirit.

"Let's go back" he says and they walk away with his arm still around her. The fireflies continue their dance behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
